


The Horcruxes of Lord Voldemort

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art depicting all of Voldemort's Horcruxes, including Nagini and Harry himself, done as an imitation of art by Mucha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Horcruxes of Lord Voldemort

**Author's Note:**

> Art drawn for the 2011 Imitation Challenge on Livejournal's HP Fringeart community. Art imitated is _Lorenzaccio_ by Alphonse Mucha. In the panel under Harry's feet, I added two of the things that destroyed the Horcruxes: the Sword of Gryffindor and the basilisk.

**Lorenzaccio by Alphonse Mucha**

  


**The Horcruxes of Lord Voldemort**


End file.
